


Shower Power

by PezzieCoyote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Beach setting at first, M/M, POV First Person, PWP, visualize Daryl in a shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote
Summary: Paul is at the beach with his friends when he sees local celebrity Daryl Dixon. Sparks fly when they meet.





	Shower Power

I haven't been getting much feedback on my latest multi-chapter fic, so I got distracted by writing this pwp. Enjoy.

****

It's a beautiful day at the beach. Sun beaming down but a nice breeze too. The water is glorious. I was in more than once. It was a wonder, with the waves being what they are, that I didn't lose my shorts. I mean, I'm not model material but still, I think I look good. 

I'm here with a couple of friends but I recognize some of the guys here. Not really friends but I knew who they are. As my eyes scanned the beach, my sight fell on the man who was under the shower rinser and I swear, I think my jaw hit the ground. I sit up a little straighter to see him.

It's Daryl Dixon. He's the lead guitar player in a band called Morning Quarry but he sang as well. I've seen them perform a few times and they were amazing. Morning Quarry were on the cusp of making it big, having gotten some press from other local bands gone big. The other band members are awesome too– Rick Grimes on drums, Glenn Rhee on bass guitar, Maggie Greene on vocals. I'd heard rumblings lately that Maggie and possibly Glenn were leaving the band but nothing had changed with them yet.

I brought my attention back to Daryl though. He was amazing. About six feet tall, muscled in all the right ways, wide shoulders that would make you just salivate. He had gorgeous blue eyes and a scruffy appearance. Oftentimes, his hair flopped down over his eyes, as if he was shy. But having seen him perform before, the tight clothes he wore and the way he played that guitar like it was a lover's body, shy is not a word I'd use for him.

Watching him now though, with the cascade of water falling down over him, plastering his hair to his head and soaking his body made arousal careen through me. I quickly look away. Being on the beach and in a speedo, I couldn't get hard out here. Good lord. I always thought he was hot, I'd be crazy not to be attracted to him. I'd never found a reason to talk to him though. Pity, that.

I made excuses to my friends Aaron, Eric, Tara and Michonne, then leave the beach. They look at me a little strangely because I love the beach and would find any excuse at all to be there. We'd been there most of the afternoon though, so it wasn't completely out of character for me. I head over to the showers to rinse off, my heart pounding in my chest.

As I step under the showers, Daryl turns to look at me. It could have been me but I could swear I saw his expression perk up.

"Hey, Paul right?"

I'm struck still momentarily before I started to move again. "Uh yeah. Daryl. I've seen you guys play before. It was amazing."

Daryl's mouth curves into a smile. "Thanks."

"Anything upcoming?" I ask.

Daryl moves to grab his towel to head off the beach so I quickly finished up, grab my gear and follow him.

"I dunno. We're wonderin' if we should even continue. Maggie n' Glenn are leavin' the band."

My expression furrows. "Oh no! Can you say why?"

Daryl reaches his motorcycle and grabs his bag before I follow him to one of the privacy tents so he could change. Inside, sheets are set up to give those inside additional privacy to dress. I take the spot next to him, my mouth going dry as he reaches down to pull off his trunks. I concentrate on changing my own clothes.

"Well, Mags is pregnant. Doesn't wanna be on tha road. And she n' Glenn are gettin' married soon. Wanna start their family. Bein' on tour don't support that."

I look over at Daryl and he quickly averts his gaze. Or maybe I'm imagining that.

"That's great for them, but sucks for the band. You guys are so great!"

"Well, ya can't give up on family for constant travel."

"I suppose," I reply as I finish dressing, shoving my wet speedo and towel into my bag. "So you don't know if the band's going to continue?"

Daryl finishes dressing as well, looking just amazing in torn jeans and a tee. How could one man be so hot dressed so simply? God.

"It was really just for fun. I did go ta collage so I could use that training."

I join Daryl as he goes back towards his bike.

"Forgive me if I'm being nosy as shit–"

Daryl snorts, mumbling 'it's okay'.

"But what's your training?"

He straddles the bike, picking up his helmet as he secures his bag to the back. "I used ta be a college professor."

My eyes widen in surprise. "Wow. Did you like that?"

"I did, yeah. I like makin' music though. Was a side gig until we got more popular 'round here. Took a few years off ta see if I could make somethin' of it."

Daryl is much more interesting than I thought. He pulls on his helmet, obviously getting ready to leave. 

"Ya need a ride anywhere?"

I perk up at that. "Um, yeah actually. I was just going to walk but sure, yeah."

Daryl reaches back and opens another bag he had and extracts another helmet. Perfect. I told him where I lived but he still took another route. I didn't mind, I just enjoy sitting behind him and grabbing onto him. I could feel his abs through the shirt and dear god. I just hope I don't pop an erection from being this close to him or from the vibrations from the bike. 

I relish the feeling of just being close to him, closing my eyes as I enjoy the wind blowing my hair around, even from under the helmet. When the bike finally stops, I open my eyes and find myself in unfamiliar surroundings. I climb off the bike unsteadily as I remove the helmet. 

"Where's this?"

"My place," Daryl tells me, with a slight grin on his face.

Well this certainly is interesting.

He turns to go inside, leaving me no choice but to follow him. As soon as we're through the door, he closes and locks it, pushing me up against it and kissing me hard. I whimper and kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I feel his hands slide up my back, groaning as he presses his hips into mine, which allows me to feel his erection against mine.

After a moment he pulls back. "Let's go ta bed. Want ya ta fuck me."

God. His words go straight to my groin and I follow him along to his bedroom. He pulls the blind and turns to face me, before pulling his t-shirt off over his head and tossing it aside. When he works at the snap on his jeans, I finally move, going to him and knocking his hands aside, unbuttoning it myself. His mouth meets mine again and our tongues duel sensuously. His hands work at my shirt, hastily discarding it, then his hands are on my chest, caressing me.

"God, yes," he moans. My sentiments exactly.

I finally push his jeans down over his hips to find him without underwear, so I wrap a hand around his cock and squeeze gently. In moments the rest of our clothing is on the floor and he pulls me onto the bed, laying partly on top of me, a thigh wedged between both of mine. 

Daryl's mouth trails down my throat, leaving hot wet kisses there as his mouth finally reaches my nipples, his tongue curling around one then the other, his teeth gnawing at the nubs gently. 

"Holy God!" I cry out. My nipples have always been such a sensitive area. 

"Mmm yeah darlin'."

His mouth goes lower, trailing down my stomach until he reaches my raging erection, sucking the head into his mouth.

"Ngh." The noise comes out of my mouth as his mouth slides down over me, taking me almost to the root. Then he bobs on me, as he encourages me to thrust my hips. 

"Stop stop, I'll cum–"

He immediately pulled off, squeezing the root of my cock to stop my orgasm. I fight it was well and relax slightly. Daryl reaches over to his nightstand and grabs a bottle of what I assume is lube, handing it to me before laying on the bed beside me. I rise up, coating my fingers, and circling them around his hole. His legs spread wide before he settles his feet on the bed. After a few moments, he reaches down and uses his hands to spread his asscheeks. My cock throbs at the sight.

"Jesus, you're gorgeous," I mumble as he flushes brightly. 

I push my finger into his opening, marveling at the tightness. After a few moments I introduce a second finger, then a third until he's writhing in pleasure, his head thrashing about, his sweaty hair pasted to his head. 

"Paul, c'mon, fuck me already."

"Alright, alright," I reply with a grin as I grab a condom from the nightstand. I quickly sheath myself and coat my dick with more lube before leaning down between his gorgeous thighs and gently pushing my cock into him, stopping to let him adjust as I bottom out.

"Oh god yes," Daryl moan.

I lean forward as I feel Daryl's legs wrap around me, bracing myself on my elbows on each side of his gorgeous face. I kiss him tenderly before I started to move, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back in. I repeat this again and again until I'm pounding into him, wrenching moans and growls out of him. He's magnificent.

Carefully, he rolls us over, perching on top of me. He braces his hands on my chest then starts to bounce himself on me, squeezing his channel around me. It's beautiful, sweet pressure that makes me want to bury myself in him forever. 

I grab his hips as he thrusts down on me, pushing my hips up as he brings himself down, hitting his sweet spot over and over. His cock, rock hard and dripping, is grasped in his hand and he jerks himself hard for a minute, then he cries out and cums, shooting hot white streaks across my chest. As his channel spasms around me, I thrust up into him a few more times and cum deep inside of him, my seed filling the condom.

Daryl leans down and kisses me, his hand cupping my face as he does, squeezing around me a few more times before letting me slip out of him. He reaches down and removes the condom, sucking up some of my cum, making me shiver. He doesn't continue, knowing how sensitive I'm bound to be after such an explosive orgasm.

After disposing of the condom, he hastily cleans his spendings off of my chest before he settles himself down beside me, draping his arm and a leg over me. I wrap an arm around his shoulder and kiss him again as he cuddles in closer, if that's even possible.

"So, what is this?" I ask.

He looks up at me with those luminescent blue eyes of his. "The future. I hope."

I smile serenely at him. "You hope so?" He nods. "You got it."


End file.
